


Liquor Time

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [51]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki (Marvel), Adorable Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Loki (Marvel), Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Implied Slash, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pre-Loki/Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony and Loki get drunk together.





	Liquor Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [co_psinco333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/co_psinco333/gifts).



> When you're not quite tired enough to sleep, not quite awake enough to do anything else and are sitting in bed wondering what to do - what is the decision? Post a fic of course! It's been like, what, three days since the last one? _Ages_ , obviously XD
> 
> So this was actually written when I wrote my Asgardian!Tony story [Loose Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026339). It was done for a prompt by **co_psinco333** that asked for the following: _"just both of those dorks drunk in any given set up :D//But more in drunk Loki and Stark nursing him situation :D"_. So, the first story kind of fit the second part. So, now you've got another dose fitting the first :D

Tony was drunk and so was Loki.

They were lying on the floor of Tony’s penthouse with the couch cushions dragged down for their heads to rest on. The top of Tony’s head was brushing Loki’s and their shoulders were lightly touching as they lay beside one another, staring at the ceiling.

Tony had been drinking some of the best scotch money could buy while Loki had downed some of the best Alfheim liquor he had stolen while last on the planet.

Tony wasn’t sure anymore why they’d decided to start drinking or when they’d both reached the point of being utterly wasted, but Tony felt warm and carefree and Loki’s hair felt nice against his own.

Raising his hand, Tony lightly batted at the mage’s arm with the back of his palm, “Lokidokidokes.” Loki gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement. “Wanna ask ya somethin’.”

He felt Loki’s head shift slightly as if he was trying to better see Tony. His voice was still clear and concise, but there was a slowness to it, as if it was taking his brain a few moments to decide what to say and even as he voiced it, Loki seemed unsure by the answer, “Yes?”

Tony opened his mouth, but stopped. He furrowed his brow. “I don’t remember.” 

He laughed, and a moment later, Loki was laughing as well; little soft giggles that only made Tony grin wider. He also rolled onto his side to face the mage. A few moments later, Loki did the same until they were lying almost nose to nose.

It made Tony grin and bring up his hand, lightly bopping the trickster on the nose with his finger and making Loki scrunch it while also going cross-eyed to stare at himself. He looked adorable, he looked _hilarious_ and Tony laughed harder.

When he finally settled down, he was still resting close and staring at the most unlikely friend he could have ever found. His hand had also dropped to Loki’s chest. “I’m glad you came to Earth, Lokidokes.”

Loki smiled softly. “I am glad too.”

Tony grinned, looking into those bright green eyes so close to his own. “Wanna ask ya somethin’.”

“Yes?” Loki repeated, his eyes already laughing.

Throwing his arm around Loki’s waist, Tony just shuffled closer and buried his face in the other man’s shirt, breathing in Alfheim liquor, winter frost and _Loki_. 

But his question came out small, soft and suddenly worried as new fears abruptly filled him and made him whisper with a racing heart, “You gonna stay on Earth, aren’t ya, Lokidokes?”

It took a moment, but Tony felt an arm gently come around his waist and tug him even closer. 

“Yes,” Loki promised him fiercely, his voice stubborn and resolved and not at all unsure despite the alcohol he'd consumed, “as long as you are there.”

Smiling once more, instantly soothed, Tony lightly nuzzled his face against Loki’s chest and sighed softly and happily. “Good.”

There was a long moment of quiet where nothing else was said before Loki told him, his words spoken like a confession, each word carefully and slowly enunciated as his hand stroked down Tony’s back, “I want to keep you.”

Tony blinked open his eyes from where they’d dropped closed, pulling back a little to look up at Loki’s now wide-eyed and anxious expression - but Tony could only smile, feeling happy, relieved and suddenly excited. 

“I want to keep you too,” he announced, his words ending on a soft little giggle.

It made Loki laugh as well; it also made the mage roll onto his back, pulling Tony on top of him until he was looking down at Loki. The mage’s hair was fanning out against the cushion and his smile was taking over his face. Tony just buried his own face in the other man’s neck and cuddled him close, feeling long, warm arms wrap around him in return.

Letting out a delighted and contented sigh, Tony snuggled close as he held onto the man who was not only his but who wanted to keep him too. 

There was only one thing to say with so much happiness and excitement rushing through him and he expressed it with utter pleasure and joy as he pressed a fond kiss to the edge of Loki’s shirt. 

“ _Yay!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I basically believe that these two boys are friends, got drunk, kind of confessed their feelings, woke up with a bit of a hangover and curled up together. They kind of do the whole " _oh god what did we-oh god we **did**_ " stare for a bit in slightly awkward uncertainty before Tony kind of hesitates but then tucks his head back in under Loki's chin and Loki kind of curls his arms around Tony.
> 
> Tony then admits he was kind of serious about the keeping and you know, maybe dating thing? And Loki lets out a breath of relief and agrees he was too and they both kind of smile while not looking at each other and then make plans to go out for dinner that night which goes fabulously and THEY BECOME A COUPLE AND GOLDEN APPLE HAPPILY EVER AFTERS. THE END. XD


End file.
